1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool support and, more particularly, to a tool support useful with conventional tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two-handed tools can be very inconvenient when used for certain jobs. For example, using cutting shears for cutting tree branches into sizes that fit into a trash can for disposal requires first that two hands be used to manipulate the shears and then the cut branches must be picked up and put into the can.
With such two-handed tools, it is very difficult to manipulate the tool and the work at the same time. A conventional approach to overcoming this inherent shortcoming of two-handed tools has been to clamp the work in a vise or similar contrivance so that the tool can be manipulated relative to the work, although this approach clearly will not relieve the necessity of picking up cut tree branches after they have been trimmed for example, by shears, into more convenient lengths. While it is not unknown instead to hold one handle of a two-handled tool, thus freeing one hand for manipulating the work, known devices taking this approach, such as the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,205, use specially made tools and are not designed for universal use with conventional two-handed tools.